I'm Made of Wax, Larry, What Are You Made Of?
by AshxBlackxWolf
Summary: "Joss stayed quiet most of the time and I swear thought I saw him glare at Snow a few times. What the hell? I'll have to talk to him later...I couldn't help but think something was wrong with Joss..." -AU, title has nothing to do with the story.


**Alright, this is my first Vladimir Tod fic and first I'd like to thank my friends, you know who you are, who helped me on this with their amazing suggestions and encouragement. You are greatly appreciated :) **

**Ok, so key things to know, ****THIS IS AU!**** The characters ****might be a little (or a lot) out of character****, Thomas is ****NOT**** evil! So I don't want to hear anyone saying 'they're too out of character, blah,blah,blah…'. Got it? Good…**

**So without further ado, I give you the first chapter!**

**I, no matter what circumstances, do not own Vladimir Tod no matter much I'd wish it be true.**

_I couldn't believe I was standing here. It wasn't right, none of this was supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to be in this grave yard while they lowered my mother's coffin in the ground. All around me were the soft sounds of sniffles and sobs. I could feel my own tears trail down my face in silence and looked up at my father, Thomas. His eyes were brimmed with unshed tears and he put an arm around me. I knew he was trying to be strong for me, but I also knew that he blamed himself for mom's death._

_I was seven at the time when my mom died from the car crash. I don't really remember much except my mom screaming and the tires screeching, and then waking up in the hospital and a lot of crying. It was the saddest day in my life and the one that I would never forget. I felt Dad slip his hand into mine and give it a reassuring squeeze, but I was numb to it. The only thing I felt was my heart breaking into a million pieces as I watched the mahogany casket disappear into the ground forever…_

BEEEEPPP! BEEEPPP!

I never thought I'd say this, but thank god for alarm clocks… Slowly sitting up, I stretched my arms until I felt my bones pop and dropped them lazily down to turn off that damn beeping. Seriously, why do they make them have the most obnoxious sounds in existence? Yawning and throwing off my dark comforter from my body, I got up and sauntered over to the bathroom and miraculously avoiding any walls or stubbing my toe on any furniture. I just hate when that happens…

I started brushing my teeth while trying to fix my tangled hair at the same time once I got in there and let me tell you, multitasking is not one of my best qualities. It usually ends in something disastrous and just over all not good. I'm surprised I can actually walk and talk to someone at the same time. Anyways, I finally got my hair fixed after fighting with it for some time. I was staring at myself in the mirror and trying to get my bangs parted in the right way that I usually go it, which was covering having them cover one of eyes, and half of my face for that matter. Now I'm not going to admit I'm the greatest looking guy out there, I'm not exactly Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome. Maybe dark, but that's only because I wear black a lot… I'm about average height for a guy, freaking pale as hell, black hair that's always in my face, and eyes so dark that they look black when they're actually a really dark brown, but for sake of argument we'll say they're black. I mean don't get me wrong, I won't admit that I'm ugly, oh hell no. I know I'm most definitely not ugly, I just don't declare how gorgeous I am like a gorilla juice head from Jersey Shore.

Oh! That reminds me, I didn't tell you who I am. My name is Vladimir Tod. Interesting name, I know. But! It's not the worst. It could be something like…Roger Tod or something like that. At least it rolls off the tongue nicely. Anyways, so after getting dressed and getting ready for school, I went down the hall of my Dad and I's small apartment where I could practically hear a stack of pancakes calling my name. I walked into the kitchen, where my pancakes were waiting for me, and there was my Dad, wearing his very unmanly apron and flipping pancakes. Seriously, it has pink frills! Where he ever got that is a mystery to me…

As I was about to grab my plate I was stopped by Daddy dearest who grabbed my wrist and very frantically said, "Wait! You're forgetting something!" He then pulled out a bottle of O positive and poured it on the pancakes.

"Thanks, but can you put more…no keep going… Common, dude I want them drowning!"

Oh, yeah one more thing I forgot to tell you. Both my dad and I are vampires. Actually, I'm half, my mom was human. Now before you freak, we don't, I repeat, DO NOT prey on innocent humans and attack them for blood. No, not even. Ever since I was born, both of us survive off of blood bags that my aunt Nelly brings over. Nelly is a nurse so she snags some from the hospital for my dad, me, and her husband, Otis. They come over from time to time to visit and help my Dad around, especially after Mom died. They helped us a lot after that, so it's only natural that we'd be close to them, not that we never were, but I mean closer than before. Plus, Otis is my school's principle, which kind of sucks when I get sent to the office for something. (Haha, get it? Sucks? 'Cause we're Vampires? Never mind…)

"Don't you 'dude' me, and that's more than enough. Anymore and they'll be falling apart and soggy." My dad said as he had to forcefully take the syrup bottle away from me. "Besides I want some too."

I couldn't help but pout a little, but ate my food anyways. Morning usually went like this, Dad would wake me up (he was a VERY big morning person, which is weird because he's a vampire, but that's not important right now) when I slept in a little too long, I'd get ready, he'd make breakfast, etc, ect. Don't get me wrong, it's more enjoyable than it sounds. He may not look like much, but my dad is the best person ever. Even though he's like, some hundred years old, he acts like a teenager sometimes so it's totally easy to talk to him about anything. And when I mean anything, I seriously mean ANYTHING.

After saying a quick goodbye to Dad and grabbing my things for school and leaving out of the front door. I hated walking to school, even though it was just a few blocks away. Eh, I'm just lazy that way. I'd drive anywhere if it meant not walking, even to the mailbox down the street. Oh well, just a few more months until I'm sixteen. Then I can drive my little heart out…

But until then….

Sigh…Bathory High School, also known as the oldest freaking hell hole that I can think of. Seriously, this building is older than the town. And it's not even cool, psh, like school was ever cool. The least they could do would be a coffee machine. Or a taco stand, oh my god that'd be amazing…

"Vlad! Wait up!"

Ah, right. Day dreaming about tacos… anywho, back to reality. I turned around and stopped to wait for my best friend, Henry who was practically sprinting up the stairs to catch up to me and he had a panicked look on his face. The reason, you ask? The huge hoard of girls who thought it was absolutely necessary to chase him around every chance they could get. You honestly don't know how annoying that could get.

So, being the awesome friend that I am, I pointed and laughed at him. Hey, I never said I was the nicest guy at all times. Besides he knows I'm only joking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I kill you…"

Or not. Whatevs… I know he's joking so I kept laughing a little more, finding it truly hilarious. Then he punched me, which hurt like hell…

We both looked at each other for a few minutes, which was like a total anime moment when the chibis just stare and it's really quiet before they burst out laughing. Haha… animes are funny...

Henry and I have been friends since we were kids. He's also the only one who knows that me and my dad are vampires. Actually him and…

"Hi Joss" Henry said to his cousin as he walked up and joined us. Joss moved here about a year ago and we've been pretty good friends. It was nice having him around when Henry was too busy to hang out. We were actually really good friends so it all worked out. Lately though he's been acting a little weird, especially when we were alone or whenever I was around my girlfriend, Snow. Hm… strange..

He must be on a shortage of coffee….yeah. That must be it…

"Oh, art class… I love you." I said to myself as I walked in the large room that smelled like paint and started walking over to my table where I usually sat with my other friends. Henry wasn't in this class because he had the artistic ability of a squirrel, but Joss was in it. As were Snow, October, Sprat, Kristoff, and Andrew. Interesting names, no? They're the schools goth group, but they were my closest friends next to Henry and Joss. We usually hang out at this club called The Crypt down in Stokerton whenever we can, plus they have awesome music tastes. They also got me into some anime, which I think now I'm kind of getting into. It's just so addicting…

I was greeted a chorus of 'Hi, Vlad's or just a grunt in Kristoff's case. I don't know why he hangs out with me when he doesn't even like me…

I took my seat in between Snow and Joss and gave Snow a hug as a greeting and she hugged back. Her peppermint smelly-ness practically wafting off of her, but I didn't mind. I loved how she smelled… It reminded me of candy canes.

"Hi," she said with a smile and lifted up her cup of Starbucks, "Want some?"

I gasped dramatically and put my hands over my mouth. "Oh you shouldn't have! But I will anyways because I need caffeine." I said and took a sip from the cup. Snow laughed a little and I grinned at her before we started working on our projects and talking a little.

Joss stayed quiet most of the time and I swear thought I saw him glare at Snow a few times. What the hell? Did he and Snow have an argument or something? I know that they weren't exactly best friends, but they got along and talked. I'll have to take to him later… For now I just listened to the conversation that was going around the table about the new My Chemical Romance album and this one anime called Kuroshitsuji. But I couldn't help but think something was wrong with Joss…

**What do you think? I had major writer's block while writing the middle of this so it might be a little suck-ish, sorry about that. **

**Reviews are love and they make Vlad a very happy half vampire. ^^**

**Until next time, Yours in Eternity,**

**Ash 3**


End file.
